1. Field
Exemplary embodiments of the invention relate to a method of protecting a gate driver circuit and a display apparatus performing the method. More particularly, exemplary embodiments of the invention relate to a method of protecting a gate driver circuit from an overcurrent and a display apparatus performing the method.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a liquid crystal display (“LCD”) device includes an LCD panel that displays an image by controlling light transmittance of liquid crystal molecules, and a backlight assembly disposed below the LCD panel to provide the LCD panel with light.
The LCD device typically includes a display panel in which a plurality of pixel parts connected to gate lines and data lines crossing the gate lines are provided, a gate drive circuit for outputting a gate signal to the gate lines, and a data drive circuit for outputting a data signal to the data lines. The gate drive circuit and the data drive circuit may be provided in a chip type, and may be disposed on the display panel. A pixel typically includes a pixel electrode and a thin film transistor. The thin film transistor is connected to a data line, a gate line and the pixel electrode, and drives the pixel electrode. Generally, the thin film transistor includes an active layer having amorphous silicon.
In order to decrease a total size of a gate drive circuit and to reduce the size of an LCD and to simplify the manufacture of the LCD, a process in which the gate driving circuit is integrated on the LCD panel has been developed. The gate drive circuit includes a thin film transistor which may be provided via a process substantially the same as a process for providing the thin film transistor of the pixel.